Oh What a Night
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: It had all started with a phone call. Or, that night I was really upset that Psych had ended, so this was my cure to that. With obvious references to other shows and movies and my fan fictions. Needless to say, Shules.
1. Chapter 1

I was kind of upset that Psych ended tonight. So here is my version of what happens after the Psych finale.

The craziest wedding in town.

* * *

I Know That You Know That I'm Not Telling The Truth

or

If You're Going To San Francisco

or

Oh What a Night!

* * *

It had all started with a phone call.

Yes, Dean Winchester received a phone call that pulled him out of his brooding, away from his hunt for Abbadon, and away from alcohol, however briefly that may have been.

Sam had looked up curiously.

"He's what?"

There was a pause.

"No, you're serious?"

Apparently, the other person was serious. When Dean hung up the phone, he looked to Sam. "Pack your bags, Sammy. We're headed to San Francisco."

"Wait, what?"

Dean had already left the room.

* * *

Michael stared at Fiona like she had gone crazy.

"You want us to go to California?"

"Well, you don't have to go. But I'm going." Her bags were already packed and her plane ticket was bought.

"Fine." He pulled his bag from under the bed. A good spy was always prepared for a last minute trip out to California.

* * *

"You walked up to the Marshals, told them you're going out to California, and they were fine with it?" Peter asked Neal incredulously as the younger man packed. "And who even are these guys?"

He motioned to the three men sitting around the table. The first one was dressed in a nice suit, like something Neal would wear. The next one looked like a bored billionaire playboy. The last one looked downright dangerous.

"I told you. That's Jai, Simon, and Tao. And I didn't tell the Marshals anything. Jai's ex-boss' wife told them I was going. People tend to be fine with things when she tells them it."

Jai nodded. Simon smiled. Tao looked annoyed.

"So what does the guy that looks like a terrorist have to do with anything?"

Neal looked up at the indignant "hey" that sounded with Peter's comment.

"He's not a terrorist. He's my brother."

With that, the five left the room.

* * *

"Take the next case in San Francisco."

Coulson looked up at Skye, who sat looking quite serious on the other side of his desk. She clutched her phone in her hands.

"Why?"

"Because something very, very important is going to happen there." For a minute, he wondering if this was a bet that she might have been put up to, until the screen kicked on and Natasha Romanov stared at him.

"So the rumors were true," she muttered.

"I would have told you guys, but I was under ord-"

"I don't care. You're being ordered to bring your team to California immediately. Hi Skye."

"What's up, Nata?"

Coulson blinked. He didn't know which was more surprising: that the Black Widow knew who Skye was or that Skye had responded to the woman in perfect Russian.

* * *

Sarah straightened Chuck's tie. "Now, just remember, just because two of my ex's are going to be there doesn't mean-"

"Wait, two of your ex's?"

"We went over this. Bryce isn't dead. He was really working for Mossad on a joint project between just about every alphabet agency out there. It was just really deep cover."

"I know that. But who's the other ex?"

"Oh, you'll know him."

"He'll be the guy standing next to the black guy asking him what to do," Casey barged in abruptly. "Are you two ready to go?"

"He's just annoyed he can't shoot Bryce," Morgan explained as they got in the car. Alex nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I don't understand how both of you asked for the day off on the same day," Finch complained as he limped beside his two companions. "And to top that, Miss Groves disappeared."

"Root said she'd meet us there," Shaw told the two, "But someone had to babysit and somehow I got stuck."

"How did you know them?" Reese asked her.

"It was in Argentina at this vineyard. It wasn't exactly pretty."

"How about you?" Shaw asked him.

"Miami. Have you ever been?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well, there used to be this group down there that ran one of the craziest spy rings around. And they helped people, kind of like us, but they blew up more things and killed more people."

"Sounds like my kind of party."

Finch shuttered.

* * *

Shawn beamed at Jules at the reception.

"Look how many people came! Look, there's Dean and Sam Winchester. I once killed a werewolf with them. And Garth! He is a werewolf." Jules looked at him funny before she spotted her own friends.

"Michael! Fi! I'm glad you could make it."

"It was a beautiful wedding. And to think, Michael wanted to miss it."

"That's not what I said, Fi. I said I'd prefer not being hunted down by our own government again when they figured out we were alive. Speaking of government."

"Oh, none of that," Reese chastised. "We're just as hunted as you are."

"Jules!" Shawn squeaked, sounding hurt, "You brought fugitives to our wedding?"

"I'm not the one who invited the hacker buddies and America's Most Wanted."

The groups gaze went to where Root and Skye were comparing hacks and Sam and Dean talking to Garth. He shrugged.

"They're harmless. It's those guys over there you should be afraid of."

She glanced over to the men in nice suits, where the woman with the red hair and black dress was rebuking the flirts of a man with blue eyes. A woman with dark hair and a black dress was comparing guns with two of the other men. And was that Tony Stark?

"Isn't that Navon Chait?" Michael asked Fiona, pointing at Neal Caffrey.

"Better question, where did that woman get those shoes?"

"Shawn! Shawn!" Gus ran up to him. "There's a geeky guy who claims you two worked together at the Burbank BuyMore. When did you work at the Burbank BuyMore?"

"Before Argentina, but after St. Louis. And before the thing with the magic computer software that you download straight into the-" Half the eyes in the room became trained on him as the room became silent. He grabbed his bride. "Let's dance, Jules."

"Weirdest wedding I've ever been too, hands down," Coulson muttered to May. She glanced at him for a moment. A bald man who reminded him of Arnie Becker chased a baby that was crawling on the floor with two other people, one who reminded him of Buffy the Vampire Slayer from the movies. A black dude who looked like Bud was hitting on Simmons and he was pretty sure there were a few people from the most wanted list there.

"Eh, I've been to weirder."

But that was a story for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you a friend of the bride of grooms?" the tiny brunette girl asked Gus and Karen. The taller brunette stared at them. It was a little uncomfortable.

"Both, actually."

She grinned. "That's cool."

"How about you?" He was just being polite.

"Groom. We met down in LA when I bought my van. I was going to buy a SUV, but Shawn advised me if I was going to live in it, a van was a much better choice." She laughed loudly and a really tall, muscular man wrapped an arm around her.

"Okay, Rookie, that's enough alcohol for you."

The other woman started laughing. "Ha, Rookie. That's like Root!"

"And look who else had had too much alcohol," Neal appeared.

"Bryce!" Root screamed, throwing herself at him, "Remember in Stanford when you had too much to drink and you were drunk and you started making ori-oreo-oreogamis?"

Eyal stared at Neal, "You were drunk?"

Simon glanced at Neal, "You made origamis?"

Auggie turned his head in Annie's general direction. "Am I the only one who finds it surprising that he went to Stanford?"

"I remember that! We put that cow on the roof." Shawn shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

Jules, Gus, Henry, and Lassie spoke at the same time, "When did you go to Stanford?"

Shawn blanched. "Maybe it's better that I don't finish that story."


End file.
